Unexpected actions
by Selene12
Summary: Hermione dumps Ron in the 7th year. He treats her horribly. Draco gets involved and suddenly SS and HG are finding themselves drawn to each other. CHAPTER 10!Finally!
1. Broken friendships

Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. After legthy treatment I am no longer saying I do and I am no longer tapping bricks at my college hoping Diagon Alley opens up. I'm really not enjoying life like I used to.  
  
Summery: Hermione dumps Ron in her 7th year and after some lame attemps to get even and hurt her, she finds herself drawn to Severus Snape.  
  
.........................................................  
  
Hermione layed in a heap on the floor with her books scattered across the entry of the Great Hall. She heard the laughter of the other students and felt her face burn in embarrasment. Lifting her head and scanning the crowd, she only noticed three faces not showing an ounce of amusement. Probably the most surprising was that one of them was Draco Malfoy. Draco had, what could only be disguised as a disapproving look on his face. Of course him being head boy and Hermione being head girl may have had something to do with it. Draco had grown up a lot after his own father tried to kill him the year before. When asked why he defended Hogwarts against Voldemort he said with a smirk  
  
"I'm not fond of taking orders and I'm not kissing anyones robes anytime soon"  
  
Surprising but at the same time....not.  
  
The only other not amused faces in the hall were Neville's, who had rushed to help Hermione up, and Harry's, which showed even more anger than when he had faced Voldemort the year before. Lucky for Hermione Harry was quick to use a softening charm on the stone steps and floor before she hit them. When the culprit raised his wand to hex Hermione again as she gathered her dropped books, Harry raised his own wand even faster and threw the culprit ten feet into the stone wall. The laughter stopped abruptly as the students scattered. Harry coolly looked over at Hermione's attacker. The sight of his vivid red hair almost made him raise his wand again before he regained control over himself. In a voice that, no doubt, lowered the halls temperature a degree or two, he turned to Ginny  
  
"You may want to help your brother up. Looks like I may have thrown ickle Ronnikins a little too hard. Maybe it will jog his memory about how much of a prat he's been lately"  
  
And with that he joined Hermione and Neville as they headed down the corridor away from Ron.   
  
Once assured no prying eyes were around, Hermione let the held back tears fall. With a woe-beggotten expression she turned to Harry and Neville  
  
"What did I do to make him want to hurt me like this?" She asked.  
  
Neville, never a big talker, gently patted her shoulder and offered her a hankerchief. Harry took a moment to ponder Hermiones question before answering her.  
  
"Because for seven years he has gotton everything he wanted. Partly due to us of course. He's on the Quidditch team, he's popular, no one makes fun of him for being poor, everything he saw in the Mirror of Erised. You rejecting him made him realize that you can't have everything just because you want it"  
  
Neville broke in at this point  
  
"In other words he had a taste of real life and can't deal with it."  
  
Harry nodded reluctantly.That was exactly the case. Harry had tried to stay friends with both Ron and Hermione after their breakup but after Ron's vicious attacks on Hermione, verbal as well as the pranks he had been pulling, sent Harry firmly to Hermiones side. He hadn't looked back or regretted it either.  
  
They were all jolted out of their silent musings by the sound of the bell.  
  
"Oh drat" Hermione exclaimed "Now we are late to charms"  
  
"Lets just skiv off today" Neville said "We need a day away from preparing for N.E.W.T.s anyway"  
  
At Hermiones face starting to take the appearance of McGonagall, Harry broke in with his most persuasive voice  
  
"C'mon Hermione. Lets go down to visit Dobby and eat ice cream until we throw up"  
  
Hermione, torn between telling them off for wanting to skip class and wanting to do just as they suggested, compromised.  
  
"OK but we will study an extra hour tonight."  
  
"DONE!" Both boys cried "Lets go!"  
  
And with that, the new trio headed off towards the kitchens. 


	2. Pleading with the Prince of Slytherin

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: same thing.. I own nothing, I'm poor, blah blah blah.  
  
Preview: Draco talkes to Hermione and has a confrontation with Ron.  
  
.........................................................  
  
Later that same day, after leaving the great hall, Hermione was pulled aside by Draco  
  
"Why didn't you report him?" He asked angrily.  
  
"Hermione, knowing he was talking about Ron, sighed. "Because then I would have had to report Harry too"  
  
"Big deal" Draco sneered "Potter may have gotten a disapproving look at the most. What's the real reason?"  
  
Hermione looked trapped for a moment before sighing   
  
"It would have just made him angrier and even more hurtful wouldn't it? I mean.. maybe if I just wait it out a bit he'll calm down."  
  
"Calm down?" Draco repeated incredulously "Like when you end up with a few broken bones? You could have been seriously injured, in case you didn't notice." He finished sarcastically.  
  
"But I wasn't" Hermione said in a pleading voice "Please Draco, can we just drop it?"  
  
Draco eyed her for a second. He still didn't like her. She was still a know-it-all and annoying about it but at the same time he respected her. Seeing her bullied and scared was reminding him of how his father treated his mother. Hermione even had the same tone in her voice while pleading that he not tell anyone as his mother had.  
  
"Alright Granger" he said slowly "But I think you should think more about telling someone."  
  
Draco knew she wouldn't. He saw the relief on her face as she hurriedly agreed and rushed off. As he stood watching her run off a voice behind him said  
  
"She is not really worth all the attention Malfoy, perhaps you already know that though." Ron said snidely "It would be fitting though, her ending up a slut to a Slytherin"  
  
"I can say it would probably be a vast improvement in taste if she started sleeping with a Slytherin" Draco sneered "But seeing as how she was the only bit of taste you ever had, or will have, I wouldn't expect you to know that."  
  
Ron flushed angrily but Draco wasn't done. In a deadly voice even his father would have been proud of he said  
  
"Leave her alone Weasley. If she is hurt because of one of your stupid pranks I'll see you screaming in pain"  
  
Ron took a step back from the venom in Draco's voice before realizing it. He flushed again and smiled nastily  
  
"I'm not doing anything she doesn't deserve Malfoy."  
  
Draco laughed darkly  
  
"Talk about not being able to deal with rejection." He mocked "Her rejection should be looked at as practice for the rest of your life. Get used to it."  
  
As Ron went storming off, Draco smiled and thought the title Prince of Slytherin fit him very well indeed. He also made a decision about Hermione. Hermione may not be telling a professor what was going on but it didn't mean he couldn't. She didn't ask him to not say anything after all... she just asked him to drop the conversation with her. After a few more minutes thought towards a plan, Draco moved resolutely towards the dungeons.  
  
.........................................................  
  
OK preview for the next chapter: Draco talks to Snape.  
  
"I'm not supposed to be here, telling you this I mean" Draco blurted out  
  
"Considering you haven't told me anything you haven't really betrayed anyone yet Mr. Malfoy" Snape replied blandly "Now what is this about?"  
  
"It's about Granger" Draco admitted  
  
dum dum duuuumm.  
  
I'm working as fast as I can to get the next 3 chapters up as soon as possible. I'm about 3 chapters up and I'm going to try to keep it that way. 


	3. Slytherins Unite

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: not mine. Wish it was.  
  
.........................................................  
  
Standing outside Professor Snapes door, Draco hesitated before knocking firmly. Snapes voice rang out sharply  
  
"Enter"  
  
Draco stuck his head inside the door  
  
"Are you busy Sir?"  
  
Snape pushed back the second year essays he was grading and fixed his gaze on Draco  
  
"Not at all Mr. Malfoy, what can I do for you?"  
  
Snape was surprised as the normally overconfident boy looked nervously around the room before blurting out  
  
"I'm not supposed to be here, telling you this I mean"  
  
"Considering you haven't told me anything you haven't really betrayed anyone yet Mr. Malfoy." Snape replied blandly "Now what is this about?"  
  
"It's about Granger" Draco admitted "That moron she dumped is making her life hell. Today he knocked her down the stairs in front of the Great hall. If Potter hadn't been there and done a softening charm on the stone she would have probably been seriously injured"  
  
Snape was a little confused why this was being brought to his attention. He said slowly   
  
"I'm sure once Professor McGonagall unloads her wrath on Mr. Weasley for daring touch her precious head girl there will not be a repeat performance. Once Miss Granger told her-"  
  
"But she didn't" Draco interupted "And she won't. I tried to convince her to tell but she won't budge"  
  
"So what would you like me to do?" Snape asked the boy "Inform Miss Grangers head of house?"  
  
"I don't know." Malfoy admitted "I just...well....I couldn't think of what to do and hoped maybe you would have an idea."  
  
Severus sat deep in thought for a few minutes before speaking almost to himself. Draco watched in fascination as WHY professor Snape was such a good spy to the Order was revealed.  
  
"Telling Professor McGonagall will lead to her informing his parents and multiple detentions. Undoubtedly this will anger Mr. Weasley more and make him behave even more cruelly to Miss Granger than he is now. As tempting as it would be to shove Mr. Weasley into the vanishing cabinet and locking it for the rest of the year, people would wonder and ask."  
  
"I don't think we have to do or say anything directly to Weasley actually" Draco said thoughtfully, gaining Severus's attention.  
  
"The one person he is most scared of is you. Maybe if you just make it clear that Granger is being protected by you he will back off."  
  
Severus just stared at Draco.  
  
"And who, pray tell, will rescue me from St Mungo's after I am carted off for temporary insanity?" He asked.  
  
"She's really not that bad" Draco said quickly "I mean she's brilliant, everyone knows that, and once you get to know her she's actually somewhat funny"  
  
A calculated look came into Severus's eyes.  
  
"And why, Mr. Malfoy, are you so worried about someone you have always professed to hate?"  
  
Draco met Snapes gaze directly  
  
"She reminds me of my Mum" He said in a flat voice "Miserable, but too scared to stand up for herself. She's more brilliant than he could ever dream of being but he controls her. I don't want to see her life ruined like my mothers was."  
  
Severus was speechless for a moment. Draco was one of the only students he approved of and genuinely liked. Growing up with Draco's father he saw the life that Draco grew up with but never looked close enough to see just how lonely it must have been for the boy or his mother. Suddenly Severus wanted to help. Truth be told he was a little bored now that his spying days were over. This was a chance to out think his enemy   
  
"Shouldn't be too hard considering it's Weasley" He thought with a smirk.  
  
Also it was a chance to see if he could do something without Albus knowing for once. That made it appealing,  
  
"Alright Mr. Malfoy" He said to Draco "But I need a promise that you won't breath a word of this to anyone else."  
  
"I won't" The boy promised "But you will let me help won't you?"  
  
"I think I may need your help in a few things to do with Mr. Weasley " Severus agreed.  
  
Draco smiled at the nasty look on Severus's face  
  
"Weasel won't even know what hit him" He thought. 


	4. Watching every move

Chapter 4  
  
Reviews! Reviews make my day! Thank you so much for the encouragement. I'm trying to keep Snape as in character as possible. My take on him is yes he's fierce and passionate in his hatred (book 3 anyone?) I think his character could be just as passionate about his job or love. Sorry for those who like Ron. I had to have a jerk and since Ron is my least favorite character I choose him.   
  
Disclaimer: I make no money off this. I wish I did. I have an obseesion with shoes but not a large enough bank account to cover my obsession. I'm going to mope now.  
  
.........................................................  
  
When targeting, make sure you know your opponents every move.  
  
The next day Severus used his intimate knowledge of the castle as well as his talent of being invisible to watch Hermione and Ron. He witnessed Ron throwing a tripping curse at Hermione after she was leaving breatfast.  
  
"Honestly" He thought "The boy has absolutely no imagination or sense of style."  
  
And then later after witnessing him try the same curse for the third time,  
  
"How is he related to two of the most talented pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen? He must have gotten the same genes as Percy."  
  
He watched and listened to Ron as he foolishly told other Griffindores his plans for the girl in the next two days.What disturbed him the most was Hermione. She didn't even try to fight back. This was so out of character for the girl who wanted to storm the kitchens with her S.P.E.W nonsense that he was forced to think about what Malfoy said about his mother. When he heard Weasley talking to his new group of friends about how uptight and prudish Hermione was, within earshot of her, he expected the girl to do something. She, however, appeared oblivious to the mockery as well as nasty laughter directed towards her. At least he thought she was oblivious until he followed her to a deserted corridore where she sat sobbing until he was worried she would make herself ill and he would have to abandon his hiding spot to escort her to the hospital wing. He was saved by Potter and Longbottom showing up looking for her. He noticed the boys didn't say very much at first. Potter wrapped his cloak around her shaking form and conjured a glass of water. Neville, he watched, said nothing. He just embraced the girl until her sobs quieted. He noticed Harry tried to convince the girl to go to a proffessor and Neville just shook his head defeatedly, leading Severus to believe they had been trying to convince the girl for awhile. Hermiones vehement refusal didn't seem to surprise the boys. Hermione made them swear not to tell anyone and the boys, however reluctantly, agreed. By the time dinner was over and Hermione, flanked by both Harry and Neville, headed off to their common room, Severus had seen enough. He pulled Draco aside and explained his stategy for Phase 1. Draco agreed delightedly and the two called it a night. As Severus headed for his private chambers he broke into, what was the first time in many years, a real smile. The Bloody Baron, taken aback, followed Severus to his chanbers and refused to leave until he explained what was going on in exchange for his silence. The Baron listened and happily promised to help.  
  
Inside his room he chuckled and began to prepare for day 1: Mission Protect Hermione. Looking in a mirror Severus said  
  
"And who would have ever thought I'd play the white night?"  
  
The mirror answered sleepily  
  
"Certainly not me but I've been surprised before."  
  
........................................................  
  
I know there is not a lot of dialog in the chapter but I will make up for it. I promise!  
  
Next chapter: Get him angry and suspicious at someone else.Namely Draco 


	5. Phase 1 begins

Chapter 4.  
  
Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing. It doesn't stop me from playing with the characters though!  
  
Thank you to all the reviewers. I'm trying to post as frequently as possible but I write a chapter, write 2 more, and then decide I don't like the first so I start all over. I now have 10 different versions of this story.  
  
.........................................................  
  
"Harry stop glaring at Ron." Hermione whispered.  
  
"I said I wouldn't tell a professor what he's been doing." Harry said, moving his gaze from Ron to Hermione. "I never said I'd like it. Or him."  
  
The door flew open and with his cloak billowing behind him, Severus glided into the room in his normal fashion. He strode to the front of the room and turned to inform the class in a silky tone  
  
"Today we are working on a concealment potion. Done correctly it will act just as a disillusion charm but it has one advantage, it can be done silently whereas you speak to produce the charm."  
  
His eyes moved around the room before continuing  
  
"I have paired everyone with another student and expect you to work with each other for the next few lessons."  
  
He ignored the murmurs of surprise from the students and tapped twice on the board where the names appeared.  
  
"But.. Snape never assigns partners" Harry whispered to Hermione "What do you think is going on?"  
  
Hermione shrugged before saying "Maybe he wants us to see how professional potion masters work. I don't think they always work with the same people. It's practice for N.E.W.T's I bet"  
  
"Maybe your right" He conceded before scanning the board to find his name and moving reluctantly away from Hermione to join Hannah Abbott. He looked to make sure Ron wasn't assigned to Hermione and almost dropped his books when he saw her partner was Draco Malfoy. Ron, he saw, had noticed the pairing and was watching the two of them through narrowed eyes. Harry happened to glance at Snape and blinked at the malicious smile that flashed on his face while watching Ron. Harry shook his head. He decided he must be seeing things. A second glance showed him Snape glaring at the class in general. He decided he must have imagined it and turned to smile at Hannah.  
  
Draco, watching Ron's anger build out of the corner of his eye, silently laughed in admiration of Severus' Phase 1. He turned his most charming smile to Hermione which she returned shyly after a moment of astonishment. When she bent over to read what ingredients were needed Draco gently put his hand on hers and whispered in her ear about how he had done this before but his timing was always a problem. Hermione, not noticing the avid attention from Ron, smiled back innocently and informed his that was what she was best at and not to worry.   
  
When Hermione walked to the supply closet, Draco put an adoring smile on his face and pretended to only be watching her. He had a silent laugh as Weasley practically growled at him. Draco almost felt sorry for Seamus Finnigan who was his partner. Ron wasn't paying the least bit of attention to his potion.  
  
45 minutes later and a few light touches to an unwary Hermione, Draco knew not only was Rons potion a disaster, but Phase 1 was complete. Draco looked up at Severus and nodded slightly.  
  
Snape moved in.  
  
"Weasley. What is that?" He asked coolly  
  
Ron glanced down at his potion that was giving off a sickening scent of old gym socks  
  
"It's a concealment potion." He answered reluctantly  
  
"No Mr. Weasley... it's not." Snape said cuttingly "Was it not clear to you in the instructions that you DO NOT stir until the potion turns red?"  
  
With a quick wave of his wand, Rons potion disappeared.  
  
He turned to Draco and Hermione  
  
"Now this potion is perfect" he said in gentler tones, surprising the class. "Everyone else, bottle a sample and leave it on my desk."  
  
Severus stopped Draco and Hermione from going to the front. he said to Draco  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to help with the project we discussed. Your potion today turned out better and tells me you would be an asset."  
  
Draco pretended to squirm, making sure Ron was listening  
  
"Actually Sir, I'm still having timing problems. Hermione was most of the reason I improved."  
  
"Indeed" Severus purred. He pretended to contemplate for a moment.  
  
"Miss Granger? You are close to professor Lupin are you not?"  
  
"Yes Sir I am" Hermione answered a little confused.  
  
"I'm making the potion he takes again as he has almost run out. Would you be interested in assisting me along with Mr. Malfoy since you two seem to work well together."  
  
When Hermione hesitated Severus continued  
  
"I would like to have at least two people know how to make this potion in case I am ever unable to. I'm sure Professor Lupin would feel better knowing someone close to him can make it for him."  
  
Hermione's eyes softened and she eagerly agreed to help.Severus noticed a hint of her old excitement in her answer.  
  
"Good. How about you and Mr Malfoy be down here at 7."  
  
"I'll be here Sir." Hermione promised.  
  
Severus smiled inwardly at the look of suspicion and fury on Weasleys face.   
  
Time to begin Phase 2  
  
.........................................................  
  
Hope you all like it so far. Next chapter, detention for Ron and the Baron helps Severus rock Rons world on it's axis. 


	6. Building strong foundation of suspicions

Chapter 6   
  
Building a strong foundation of suspicion.  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything! It's mine! all mine! Mwahahah =cough= Ok not really but it's fun to pretend.  
  
Thank you for your reviews and extremely helpful suggestions.   
  
Sage-good suggestion. From now on thoughts will be in 'thought' and dialog will be "word".  
  
Dragonkatgirl- I was thrilled to get a review from you. I love your stories!  
  
Everyone I have forgotten-thank you and please tell me what you like/dislike. I aim to please :)  
  
.........................................................  
  
Leaving the potions classroom Draco made sure he was in front of Ron and finalized with Hermione that he would meet her in the library before seven to escort her to the dungeons. He made sure his voice carried back to Ron and waited for the inenvitable explosion. He didn't have to wait long.  
  
"What in the bloody hell is the meaning of this?"  
  
All students stopped and stared at Ron who had shouted that and was almost purple with rage. Draco smiled nastily at Ron before asking him calmly  
  
"What do you mean Weasley? You didn't think with your lack of working brain cells that you'd be offered a special potions project did you?"  
  
"I thought you hated mudbloods Malfoy. Why are you hanging around one?" Ron sneered  
  
Ignoring the gasps of the other students at Rons insult. Draco let his eyes narrow before replying  
  
"Maybe it was only muggleborns who wasted their time with you I disliked. Luckily Hermione wised up. Quite smart of her wasn't it?"  
  
Hermione had turned white and was shaking at the confrontation and insult to herself. She put a gentle hand on Draco's wrist and whispered  
  
"He's angry. Don't get yourself in trouble. I'm not worth that."  
  
Draco said angrily back to her  
  
"Of course you are. Only a moron would say you weren't"  
  
Ron, watching the exchange, went to pull his wand. Draco was quicker, however. He pushed Hermione behind him and pointed his wand at Ron.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus" he said almost lazily  
  
Ron stiffened and fell to the ground.  
  
"What exactly is this disturbance outside my classroom?" Severus asked coming out of the shadows. "Mr. Malfoy, explain please."  
  
Weasley tried to hex me and insulted Hermione." He replied.  
  
"Is this true?" Snape asked looking at the group of students. Several nodded.  
  
"Very well. Mr. Malfoy, if you would be so kind as to lift the curse please?" Snape asked him politely  
  
When Ron got to his feet Severus told him  
  
"Come with me Mr. Weasley.We have detentions to arrange. Starting this evening."  
  
"But Sir." Ron protested "I've got quiddich practice tonight."  
  
"Perhaps you should have thought of that before causing a commotion in front of my classroom." Snape replied coldly.  
  
Rons shoulders slumped as he followed Severus back towards his office. Draco heard Severus say to him  
  
"I expect you here at 7:15 Mr. Weasley."  
  
Draco smiled.  
  
'And the game starts here' he thought before saying goodbye to Hermione and moving off to herbology.  
  
........................................................  
  
"What got into Malfoy do you think?" Neville asked Harry quietly over dinner.  
  
Harry, who was watching Ron scowling as Professor McGonnagal had suspended him from the next quiddich game loudly a few minutes before, turned to watch Draco as he to was watching Ron.  
  
"It's not just Malfoy" Harry said thoughtfully "Didn't it seem odd that Snape didn't take points or dive detentions to anyone else as he normally would?"  
  
Neville thought for a moment  
  
"Yes it did" He said slowly "And the only bad comment he made in class was directed at Ron. Normally he's relentless in insults to Griffindor."  
  
"It's almost like he was trying to wind Ron up." Harry commented "But why?"  
  
"Well, Draco was being protective of Hermione and he is in Snapes house" Neville said before adding "But Malfoy has always despised Hermione. Mostly because of you, yes, but today he wasn't rude to you at all which was strange too."  
  
"In any case it seems Hermione has Malfoy as well as us keeping an eye on her because of Ron. Harry said before adding darkly "As much as I dislike Malfoy, if it helps Hermione I'm for it."  
  
"Me too" Neville said quietly as they both turned their attention back to their dinners.  
  
.........................................................  
  
Coming up, Ron gets the rug pulled from under his feet. Draco and the Baron get some unexpected help, and Snape shocks himself 


	7. Shaking it to the core part 1

Chapter 6: Shaking it to the core  
  
Disclaimer: It's mine! All of it! And you can't take it from me! HAHAHAHA=cough= Ok not really but it's fun to pretend.  
  
Thanks to Daintress (She rocks! Check out her fics) and everyone else who reviewed the last chapter. My apologies for not updating sooner. In my own defense, weekends are the worst time for me to do anything. I work on a computer and after Friday and Saturday I don't like to even LOOK at one. All right enough of my excuses. On to chapter 6. Enjoy and review if you get a chance!  
  
..........................................................................................................................  
  
"So Granger..... ready to go?" Draco asked quietly while keeping a wary eye on Madam Pince. "We'll be a few minutes early but I'm sure Professor Snape won't mind."  
  
Hermione nodded and began shoving her books into her bag. As she got up to leave she became aware of the whispers following her.  
  
"I heard she caused Malfoy and Ron to have a duel in the middle of the Great Hall." Was said by a dark haired Ravenclaw whose name Hermione didn't know.  
  
"I heard she got Ron kicked off the Quiddich team by sleeping with Harry Potter, not that I'd pass up the chance at Potter mind you." Came from a 6th year Hufflepuff amid giggles from the others.  
  
"Well Ron Weasley told me that she has been sleeping with every Slytherin above 5th year. Disgrace to Griffindore if you ask me." Sniffed a 5th year Griffindore who gave Hermione an appalled look when she realized that she had overheard her. Draco gave the group a glare and pulled Hermione away.  
  
"People here will believe anything" He muttered disgustedly to Hermione. Hermione nodded miserably.  
  
They walked silently to the dungeons after that, Hermione lost in thought. Just outside the door to the classroom Draco hit himself on the forehead  
  
"Oh no!" He exclaimed "I forgot my notes! Tell Professor Snape I went to get them will you?"  
  
"Of course" Hermione agreed before asking worriedly "He won't be angry will he?"  
  
"He won't be shooting me big happy grins in any case" Draco said eliciting a giggle from Hermione at the mental picture "But he won't sentence me to hang from the ceiling by my thumbs either"  
  
"You will hurry won't you?" Hermione asked  
  
"Count on it" Draco said with a wicked grin.  
  
Hermione smiled back at Draco and entered the classroom. Draco looked around the hallway casually  
  
"You can come out. She's inside" He said softly. The Baron came out of the opposite wall and nodded in greeting.  
  
"He is one floor up. He'll be down in 5 minutes" The Baron whispered  
  
"We better move into position then" Draco said turning towards the stairway and heading up to the landing with the Baron drifting silently behind him.  
  
They stood and listened for the sound of Ron's footsteps. When they heard them, Draco smiled and said   
  
"Showtime"  
  
..........................................................................................................................  
  
Hermione entered the room and was surprised at the warmth that greeted her instead of the chilliness that was usually present in the dungeon classroom.  
  
"This potion reacts better to heat" Snapes voice said, making Hermione jump, as he came out of the corner. "I daresay you will be quite uncomfortable in a very short time with that heavy robe"  
  
"Would you like me to go change Sir?" Hermione asked carefully "I have lighter robes that will still protect me from any potion spills"  
  
"No time" He replied "Where is Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"He said he had to go grab his notes and would be here in a few minutes" She said watching Severus for a reaction. She was disappointed as he turned and removed a glass jar from a case, hiding his face from her view.  
  
"This is a creme I made that will protect your skin from any potions falling on your skin so the potion maker can move freely without a heavy robe" At Hermione's attempted protest he continued more firmly "The Wolfsbane potion is tricky, the smallest ingredient that shouldn't be there will ruin it. I must ask you to pull your hair back and be comfortable as to not allow sweat to enter the potion"  
  
Hermione nodded and began to remove her robes.  
  
..........................................................................................................................  
  
Ron, coming slowly to serve his detention, slowed as he heard voices coming from around the corner in front of him. After a second he realized it was Malfoy and the Bloody Baron speaking  
  
"So what brings you up here Mr. Malfoy?" He heard the Baron ask "I thought you'd be assisting Professor Snape this evening"  
  
"Hardly" Ron heard Draco snort " Do people actually believe that rot?"  
  
"Ah yes Mr. Malfoy" Ron heard the Baron chuckling "You do all the work and Severus gets the prize"  
  
"I'm not complaining. I mean Grangers a gorgeous piece, if you like Griffindore types" He heard Malfoy say quickly "But I just can't believe no one has noticed. Snape said no one would believe it if he screamed it from the rooftops but I thought SOMEONE would figure it out."  
  
"The man is private I'll give him that" The Baron said "So what are you doing here Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Professor Snape gave Weasley detention tonight. I'm supposed to give him a note saying it's postponed until tomorrow"  
  
Ron was confused and inched closer to catch every word.  
  
"I'm surprised Severus didn't crucify Mr Weasley this afternoon." The Baron said laughing.  
  
"That would have raised a few eyebrows wouldn't it?" Draco said "After all I'M the one who's supposed to be in love with Granger. Remember?"  
  
"I almost feel bad for Mr. Weasley" The Baron said "I watched him push her down those stairs. I'm assuming since he is still alive he has no idea what's going on?"  
  
"I'm not sure" Draco said trying not to laugh out loud "I was worried it was all given away today in potions but trust a Weasley to be totally thick. Get this.... He thinks it's just ME protecting Hermione."  
  
Draco and the Baron both laughed  
  
"I almost want him to go after Granger again and watch Snape kill him for touching his property." Draco said before adding "Maybe I'll just leave this note here for him. I have things to do after all"  
  
As Ron watched the two move away he sat thinking of all he'd heard. With a sense of foreboding he walked quietly down the stairs towards the classroom. The door was open a few inches and he peered in. What he saw made him gasp in horror.  
  
..........................................................................................................................  
  
Ahh I hate cliffhangers I know! I'm sorry! I'll get the next chapter up quickly though! 


	8. Shaking it to the core part 2

Chapter 7. Shaking it to the Core Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: I make no money off this. I barely make money at my job so why the heck would fate cut me a break and.... never mind. AHEM I own nothing. I do this for fun.  
  
Now on with the story  
  
..........................................................................................................................  
  
Hermione put her robes on a desk and stood self consciously in front of Severus in a pair of muggle jeans and a tank top. She was relieved when he offered no snide comment about her apparel. In fact, she thought, he barely noticed.  
  
Severus hid his astonishment at how Hermione, whom he always considered a child even at 17, had blossomed into a beautiful young lady. She wasn't pretty in the traditional manner, she had to much intelligence in her eyes as opposed to a vapid, blank look that most attractive women wore. At least the ones he knew. Cursing himself for mentally ogling a student he directed his comments to Hermione briskly  
  
"Make sure your hair is pulled back tightly Miss Granger." He said. Hermione put her hair in a neat bun with a casual flick of her wand and looked at him for his next instructions. Severus mentally calculated the time since she entered. Draco and the Baron must be in position. He figured on having about 2 minutes tops until Mr. Weasley's curiosity got the better of him.  
  
"Please come over here Miss Granger." He said motioning her to stand in front of him facing the door. She complied with no comment and he started to open the jar of creme.   
  
"This will not be painful I assure you." He said watching her eye the jar nervously. "It must be evenly spread onto the skin to work effectively. I trust you have no objection to me applying it?"  
  
Hermione was taken aback by the warmth of his tone and thought she saw a gleam in his eye not normally present. She mentally shook it off  
  
'this is Professor Snape' She thought scolding herself 'He despises students! He is just being cautious due to the potion. He's certainly not the least interested in me.'  
  
She turned an even gaze and smiled slightly at Severus  
  
"Of course Professor" Hermione said politely "We don't want any trouble do we?"  
  
'What?' Severus thought 'Trouble? This girl is nothing but trouble. And her hair smells good. Must be some muggle concoction. Oh yes! She meant trouble with the Wolfsbane potion'  
  
"No, we don't indeed" Severus purred, surprised that his voice didn't shake. It had been a long time since he was nervous around a female and he mentally slapped himself as he realized that Weasley could be down here soon and all the planning could be for nothing. He moved until he was standing directly in front of her with about 6 inches separating them. He softly began to spread the creme over her exposed shoulders and arms.  
  
"The creme takes a few minutes to coat the skin." He said "Please put your hands on my shoulders to prevent it from being smeared"  
  
'What is he talking about?' Hermione thought as she fought to keep her eyes open at the satiny feel of the creme as it spread along her arms. 'My goodness his hands are strong. And soft. Wonder what they'd feel like... STOP!! This is Professor Snape. Now what did he say? Oh yes, put my hands on his shoulders. Not a problem. He smells good. Who would have thought?' Hermione moved her hands to firmly rest on his shoulders.  
  
"I'm going to spread this on your face" Severus said in a deeper than his normal voice. He mentally slapped himself at the shakiness of his voice and hoped that Hermione didn't notice it or that his breathing had accelerated. He slowly began to spread the creme over her cheekbones and forehead. He almost fell over as her eyes closed and she appeared to enjoy his ministrations. Severus stared at her lips. It had been so long since a woman had so obviously enjoyed his touch.  
  
Hermione was enjoying it. Very much so. She was surprised as she barely held back a purr of contentment. Vaguely she wondered why her eyes were closed but dismissed the thought almost as soon as it registered. She had never really had anyone caress her face. Ron was always more interested in Quiddich and what Harry was doing than simply touching her.   
  
'This is nice' She thought, surrendering to the simple pleasure.  
  
Severus faintly heard a noise outside that brought him slightly back to his purpose for being here. He went to make sure that Hermione's hands were on his shoulders and was surprised to see that one hand was idly playing with a strand of his hair.  
  
'Even better' He thought, ignoring the implications.  
  
Rons soft gasp from the doorway, Severus almost smiled in triumph. Ron couldn't see the cream, he would only see him gently tracing the outline of Hermione's lips and her arms around him. He leaned in to make Ron they were kissing when in actuality their lips were an inch apart. Hermione felt his breath on her lips and his nearness even with her eyes closed. Severus heard her moan slightly and forgot about Ron, the plan, being a professor, and everything else he never let himself forget and placed his lips gently on Hermione's.  
  
He never noticed Rons noisy escape as he ran for the steps.  
  
..........................................................................................................................  
  
Ohh Bad Sev! Next chapter will be up soon. The Repercussions.  
  



	9. Repercussions

The Repercussions  
  
Disclaimer: Don't sue me. Please. You won't get much anyway, why waste your time?  
  
Big thank you to everyone who reviewed! I know I'm guilty of reading something and not reviewing every chapter. Partly because I'm lazy and hate logging in and partly because I just forget. To all of you who are not lazy and have been so supportive... Thank you.  
  
..........................................................................................................................  
  
Hermione remained locked in Severus' arms. She pressed her body against his and gloried in the heat and pure masculine scent of him. As his tongue gently caressed hers she let out a moan of longing. Severus opened his eyes at her moan and froze. Feeling the sudden tensing in his body Hermione also opened her eyes. Startled brown eyes met black as they both stared at each other in horror.  
  
"Miss Granger I..." Severus stuttered before realizing he had nothing to add. A thousand thoughts were running through his head. What would he do when Albus fired him? Would he be given a reference? Should he do the unthinkable and erase her memory? And why in bloody hell did she taste so good? Shaking his head he tried to gather his thoughts to explain what had just happened to the girl who was looking more horrified by the second.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Hermione whispered.  
  
Severus stiffened  
  
"As I recall I wasn't the one who just pressed my body against my professor Miss Granger" Severus said in his usual curt way.   
  
"And I don't think it was me who just put my tongue in a students mouth Professor" Hermione said trying to cover her rising hysteria.  
  
The two stood and stared at each other before Hermione regained her senses and ran for the door. Severus, still reeling, watched her exit the door.  
  
"Well, that went well" He muttered disgustedly as he went in search of his hidden stash of firewhisky. He definitely needed it tonight.  
  
..........................................................................................................................  
  
Harry was sitting quietly in the common room with Neville playing a game of exploding snap when the portrait opened and Ron rushed in and white faced, and was heading towards the dormitory when Ginny called him to her. They watched Ginny question him and him shaking his head for a few minutes until Hermione rushed through the portrait in the same manner a few minutes later. Ron noticed her, gave a tiny squeak of fright and brushed of Ginny before racing for the dormitory. Harry turned to Neville and raised an eyebrow  
  
"What happened do you think?" He asked quietly as he watched Hermione move to the window and stare blankly at the opposite wall  
  
"Who knows" Neville sighed "Maybe instead of wondering we should ask Hermione."  
  
"Ron looked scared of her" Harry said "Maybe she finally stood up to him"  
  
"As much as I hope so it doesn't explain Hermione staring off into space" Neville replied.  
  
"I guess you're right." Said Harry, curious now "Lets find out instead of jumping to conclusions"  
  
The two warily approached Hermione who hadn't moved.  
  
"Hermione?" Neville asked quietly "Is everything OK?"  
  
Hermione started laughing   
  
"OK?" She asked between hysterical giggles "Why wouldn't it be?"  
  
"Well, before you came in and stared at the wall Ron came through looking like he just saw Professor Snape dancing a hula through the hallways. Did you finally stand up to him?"  
  
At the mention of Professor Snape Hermione stopped laughing abruptly.  
  
"Ron?" She asked as if she had never heard that name before "I haven't seen Ron at all."  
  
"Oh" Harry said before asking "Than what's wrong? And why are you back so soon?"  
  
"Back?" Hermione asked stupidly "From where?"  
  
Neville and Harry shared an alarmed look at Hermione's behavior before Neville said slowly  
  
"Weren't you and Malfoy supposed to work on the Wolfsbane potion tonight"  
  
"Oh yes we were" Hermione said regaining her focus somewhat "He met me in the library."  
  
"So the project got postponed then?" Harry pressed   
  
"What? Oh no Draco went to get his notes." Hermione said before turning scared eyes to both boys. "Something happened tonight"  
  
"What?" Both boys asked alarmed.  
  
Hermione ignored their question and asked  
  
"Now what happened to Ron? I thought he had detention tonight with..." Hermiones eyes grew horrified as she realized what he must have seen "Oh no. He knows, he must have somehow seen"  
  
"Seen what?" Neville demanded getting a little annoyed now. "What did Ron see? You and Malfoy walking together. Big deal"  
  
Harry watched a blush creep up Hermione's cheeks. Finally a thought clicked in his head  
  
"Hermione." He said gaining her attention "Did Ron see you maybe kissing someone?"  
  
Hermione hung her head  
  
"I think perhaps he did" She whispered  
  
Neville and Harry stared at her in part horror and fascination.  
  
"But why would seeing you kissing Malfoy scare him half to death?" Harry asked a little confused.  
  
"He didn't" Hermione said weakly as tears filled her eyes "He saw me kissing Professor Snape"  
  
Both boys looked at her in horror.  
  
..........................................................................................................................  
  
Whew another chapter done. I made the mistake of starting two stories at once so I apologize for the delay. I've decided to put off my other story which is a HP/BTVS story and just put up what I have for it until I get this one finished. Thanks for reading. 


	10. What happened?

Chapter 10 unexpected actions  
  
Wow 4 months since I updated this. My muse really took an extended vacation this time. I got a little caught up in my crossover fic and left this one for a bit. Now I'm back. Hopefully til the end unless I get deserted again. Did everyone see HP and the Prizoner of Azkaban this week? If not go.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own HP or anything associated with HP.   
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked almost desperately "What do you mean Ron saw you kissing Snape?"  
  
"Your joking right?" Neville cut in, wide eyed.  
  
Hermione hung her head and didn't answer. After a minute of silence Harry shook his head and gently put his fingers under Hermione's chin, raising her eyes to his. Looking in her confused brown eyes he softened his look and asked her gently  
  
"Hermione what exactly happened?"  
  
"Well," Hermione began softly "Draco and I met in the library and went down to the potions lab to work on the Wolfsbane potion. Draco forgot his notes and went to get them so Sev-Professor Snape" She corrected hurriedly "started to work on the potion. My robes were too hot and heavy to work in so Professor Snape applied a cream so I wouldn't be in danger of potion spills getting on my skin" She stopped and looked uncertain.  
  
"And?" Neville prodded "You two just jumped on each other? Was there something in that cream you think?"  
  
"No!" Hermione cut in angry at the accusation "There was nothing in it.I know that"  
  
"Of course there wasn't Mione" Harry soothed, shooting a warning glance at Neville. "So then what happened?"  
  
A slight tinge of pink appeared on her cheeks as she thought about all that had occured just a half an hour before. Harry and Neville, seeing her blush raised eyebrows and glanced at each other.  
  
"Hermione?" Neville asked suddenly "Who kissed who?"  
  
Hermione, taken aback, thought about it.  
  
"I'm.... not sure" She finished on a sigh. "Maybe me? Or him? I don't know!"  
  
She turned scared eyes to Harry and Neville  
  
"What do I do?"  
  
"Nothing" Harry said finally "I'm sure Snape wants to forget all about it too"  
  
A slightly hurt look entered Hermione's eyes and she said in a small voice   
  
"You think he'll forget about it?"  
  
"Well yeah" Harry said before stopping and looking at Hermione fully. As another thought struck him he asked hesitantly  
  
"Mione? You do want him to forget right? I mean, you're not lusting over Snape or anything are you?"  
  
Hermione turned a slightly guilty looking face to Harry and Neville  
  
"I'm not sure"  
  
"Not sure?" Neviile repeated in a slightly dazed voice.  
  
"Well it was.... nice" Hermione answered struggling for words.  
  
"Nice?" Neville repeated again.  
  
"He wasn't kissing me to prove a point to the common room because he is a Griffindor and Ron treated me badly" Hermione explained hotly "He didn't mean to kiss me at all I think. He was attracted to me. Not the fact that I am Head Girl, me"  
  
Harry, deciding to put off his horror until he was alone, teased  
  
"So the git's got some talents other than potion making huh?"  
  
"Very funny Harry" Hermione scowled at him  
  
"So again" Neville broke in "What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to talk to him" Hermione decided. "Find out everything once and for all"  
  
"When?" Harry asked. "I don't think in the middle of potions would be a good idea."  
  
"No of course not" Hermione answered "I'm going now"  
  
She heaved herself to her feet and marched over the the portrait with a determined air. Harry and Neville watched her go silently. Once she was out of sight they turned to each other  
  
"Think he'll hex her on sight?" Neville asked  
  
"I'd rather her hexed than another round of kissing with Snape" He shivered.  
  
"Well the good news is Ron will stay as far away from her as possible now." Neville said happily  
  
"I don't know what was worse" Harry said glumly "Ron making her life hell or Snape"  
  
"Yeah I see your point" Neville answered "So... chess?"  
  
"Why not" Harry sighed  
  
.......................................................................  
  
I know there was no actual Snape in this chapter but the next one will be all him, Draco, and the Bloody Baron. Oh what fun! 


	11. Ogdens and stories

Unexpected Actions chapter 11  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with JK Rowling.   
  
Severus was halfway through a rather large bottle of Ogdens Firewhisky when the Baron floated through the door followed by a chuckling Draco.  
  
"Well Severus, the plan appeared to work" The Baron said "Mr. Weasley ran by us like a dragon was on his tail"  
  
"I think you scared the freckles off him Sir" Draco said laughing.  
  
"yes brilliant" Severus said sourly  
  
"We don't appear happy" The Baron observed  
  
"Thank you for noticing" Severus snapped at him.  
  
"what happened?" Draco asked him "Granger wasn't there long enough to irritate you to drink- speaking of which.... why did she leave so fast."  
  
Severus sighed as he thought of how to dodge the question.  
  
"She was a bit upset" He admitted grudgingly  
  
"Upset?" Draco asked sharply "Why? Did she see the Weasel?"  
  
"No" Severus answered. "I may have upset her"  
  
The Baron looked at him silently and then gave a visable jerk  
  
"Merlins Beard!" He exclaimed "Something happened between you two"  
  
Severus took another long drink of his firewhisky and didn't answer.  
  
"So the little Lioness is more attractive to you than we have anticipated" The Baron teased.  
  
"Sod off" was the grumbled response  
  
Draco stared at Severus in shock  
  
"You were snogging with GRANGER?" He asked incredulously  
  
"Really Draco" The Baron reproved "Snogging?"  
  
"I didn't snog her" Severus said loudly gaining both of their attentions "At least not really"   
  
He groaned and slumped in his chair  
  
"It's not like I meant for it to happen" He said  
  
"Of course not" The Baron agreed trying not to laugh  
  
"Certainly Sir" Draco said with his lips twitching.  
  
"Get out both of you" Severus said exasperated, having seen their amusement.  
  
"Of course Sir" Draco said formally before adding mischeiviosly as he left the room "Want me to find Granger to help you brew a hangover potion? That is, if you two can keep your hands off each other"  
  
Severus snarled and threw a cushion at Draco as he ran laughing out of the room. He then turned a baleful look at the Baron who was silent and thoughtful.  
  
"I wonder Severus" He said musingly.  
  
"You wonder what?" Severus snapped "How I could have been so stupid?"  
  
"No" The Baron answered "How I could have missed how alike the two of you are."  
  
"Oh yes" Severus said rolling his eyes "Besides the fact I'm 20 years her senior, male, pureblood, and have been a Death Eater, we could be twins"  
  
No need to be sarcastic" The Baron said mildly "I meant that you both are strong willed, hot tempered, and have an unquenchable desire to learn. Not to mention loyalty"  
  
"Whats the point" Severus asked  
  
"I think you found your perfect match Severus" The Baron said proudly before adding "God help you"  
  
"My perfect match?" Severus repeated "Are you mad? Granger, that irritating know it all be MY perfect match?"  
  
"Stranger things have happened" The Baron said mistily "Take for example myself"  
  
"You?" Severus questioned warily "You've never mentioned a match between yourself and anyone"  
  
"I don't often discuss it... for reasons that it wouldn't be fitting for the ghost of Slytherin to admit to loving a Muggle among other things"  
  
"You? And a muggle?" Severus slurred, starting to feel the effects of the Firewhisky  
  
"She was stunning" The Baron said quietly "Not just her looks, but her heart and her desire to learn. Of course in my day it was frowned upon for Muggle women to be too educated. She was a neighbor of mine. I hated her for years, mostly due to my family. She was just a muggle of course! Barely worthy of notice in my fathers eyes. Then she became a rather annoying part of my life as my sister took a liking to her. For years she became an irritant whenever I was home from Hogwarts. But one day (oh what a blessed day) She became the love of my life. A rather large group of local young muggle men took a dislike to me in the village near my home. As it was a law even then that students could not do magic outside Hogwarts I thought a few of my bones might suffer under their fists. But they didn't. That wonderful women placed herself between me and that group and called them things that to this day would turn your ears red. They were so shamefaced after the verbal abuse she let spill from that normally sweet mouth of hers they slunk home with thier tails between their legs."  
  
The Baron stopped to laugh briefly  
  
"What could I do but kiss that insane woman senseless?"  
  
Severus smiled until the Barons eyes darkened  
  
"The next year was the best of my life." He whispered. "Until my father found out. He, and his friends, decided it was a folly of mine that had to be dealt with. They went to the girls home and set it alight with flames. With her in it."  
  
He paused at Severus' intake of breath.  
  
"Even before the Dark Lord there were wizards who enjoyed Muggle killing" He said grimly "I had gotton word about their plans and ran to stop them, prepared to swear I would never speak to her again and obliterate her mind of every memory of me if necessary. But I was too late. I challenged every single one of them to a duel, I will blame either the tears falling from my eyes blinding me as my downfall or just my lack of skill at killing. Either way my father finally ended my brutal slaughter by stabbing me."  
  
"But why did you come back as a ghost?" Severus asked "Why not join her in the next world?"  
  
The Baron smiled a cold smile  
  
"Before I felt my lifes blood draining from my body and my heart slowing I placed a curse on those present. A most powerful one. It was formed from love and vengence, 2 of the most powerful forces. I refused to leave this world until I saw justice done to those who killed my love"  
  
"And did they pay?" Severus asked hesitantly  
  
"Oh yes" The Baron said heatedly "I wasn't a Slytherin for nothing you know. I was quite cunning. I possibly put Salazar himself to shame with my degree of cunning. Those I placed the curse on never knew it was me ravaging their bodies and ruining their blood lines until they were moments away from death. Then I showed them exactly who was responsible and reminded them why. Now they were gone and I remained. Where else to go but Hogwarts? It was a place that facinated the mind of my love. I wish she could have seen it just once but I feel closer to her, even now, with every day I am here."  
  
"Do you regret it ever?" Severus asked curiously  
  
"Choosing the path of remaining a shadow of my former self?" The Baron asked.  
  
Severus nodded.  
  
"Sometimes in an odd moment" The Baron said slowly after some thought "Mostly when I see some of the students and the looks on thier faces when they realize love for the first time. I don't envy them. It was the scariest time of my life. Even death paled in comparison." He chuckled before continuing "But I am also saddened when I see opportunity for a possible greater love than even I had get ruined by stubborness and because it 'is impossible'"  
  
"Baron" Severus said exasperated "There is nothing between me and Miss Granger. Just a kiss that shouldn't have happened"  
  
"That's what I said once." The Baron said gliding towards the door. "I hope that comforts you at night"  
  
"Well it won't now" Severus muttered at his back before asking "The girl- what was her name?"  
  
The Baron turned and smiled a shadowed half smile "Emily. Emily Granger"  
  
And with that he turned and left a stunned Severus sitting in the shadowed room.  
  
.......................................................................  
  
This chapter turned out a little more dark than I usually like to write but I hope everyone enjoys it. I would like to thank all of you who took the time to review. It is appreciated more than you know. (That was a hint to please review if you have time) 


End file.
